


things we didn't tell each other

by sunset_oasis



Series: Innocent Before Yesterday [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 7th Year AU, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: They said goodbye, while there were so many things yet unsaid.





	things we didn't tell each other

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

"My mother's pulling me out of Hogwarts," Blaise said, his voice a calculated casual as he brought up the topic, as if he were talking about the weather. His eyes were focused on Theo, ready to gauge his reaction.

Theo froze for the tiniest moment, before he reminded himself that he had no right to ask Blaise to stay. Well, so maybe they had a little something going on between them since the last few months of the sixth year, but it wasn't like it was anything  _serious_. It was a well-known fact that Blaise didn't do _serious relationships_.

"Is she?" Theo replied calmly, pouring himself some tea. "Can't say I'm surprised. Well, except for the fact that she hadn't  _already_  pulled you out."

Blaise's eyes narrowed a little. So, apparently, they weren't going to talk about _that_. Whatever  _that_  was. The thing had been happening for a while now. He had actually thought that maybe – well, never mind. His mouth twisted at the edge but he somehow managed to pull it upwards into a forced smile. "Yeah. But I guess things are really getting too dangerous in Britain now."

Theo gave a non-committal shrug. "I suppose you're inclined to agree with her?"

Usually, Blaise would be. He always had a high sense of self-preservation, and a good sense of danger coming. But this time – it was a little different. To be fair, he wasn't sure if he would _really_  stay if Theo actually asked him to stay or expressed that he might miss Blaise if Blaise left. Maybe he'd still flee. But it hurt a little that Theo seemed so … unconcerned. That Theo didn't even … expressed any opposition. "Probably. And I guess you're staying?"

Theo laughed, and it sounded overly sharp for some reason. "Not all of us had the option of escaping whenever they want, Blaise. Plus, I'm the kind of people the society expected not needing to escape the new regime, with my Dad's … status."

Well, it was certainly true that the pureblood son of a Death Eater would probably be in a higher social standing and more powerful position than most, but it would be foolish to think that with the Dark Lord's insanity and the way he treated his followers, that life would be sunshine and roses. And both of them knew that Theo was no fool.

But it wasn't Blaise's place to ask Theo to come with him, was it? Besides, for the children of the older generation's Death Eaters, leaving the country would probably be consider some kind of betrayal to The Cause. He had no right to ask Theo to risk that for him. And clearly, Theo didn't seem to be particularly interested in going with him either.

It stung a little, as Blaise had thought they'd been a little more important to each other than that, but perhaps not that surprising after all. It was unrealistic to wish for more, with Blaise's determination to remain neutral and run the hell away from Britain, and Theo's family baggage. He probably really should have seen in coming.

"Fair point," Blaise permitted airily. He hesitated for a few seconds, before continuing. "Well, I'm probably leaving tomorrow."

Theo felt a sudden stab in his heart. While he had thought he could make himself not care, and almost succeeded, hearing the word "tomorrow" thrown out like that just made every façade crumble. His heart was screaming that it was way too soon, too soon to say goodbye to soon to lose Blaise –

Oh wait, could you lose something that'd never been yours? He'd no right to ask Blaise to stay. He just wished – he didn't know what he wished but it definitely wasn't  _this_  – Blaise telling him about this like it was nothing, like it was no big deal that they wouldn't see each other again until probably some faraway time in the future, Blaise not showing a single sign that he would miss Theo or anything.

"Say hello to the pretty Italian boys for me, will you?" Theo pushed down his emotions and gave Blaise a wry grin.

"You're already friends with the prettiest of all, what's the need?" Blaise drawled.

Oh right, that was what they were. Friends. Just friends. Theo thought. Despite whatever that had been going on these few months.

It would be spectacularly stupid to confess his feelings now, but he would be damned if he didn't at least ask for a kiss. After all, a kiss was just a kiss, right? Nothing more. They'd kissed before.

Theo let a smirk climbed up his face, as he said slowly, "Well, pretty boy. Want to give me a goodbye kiss?"

Blaise's heart tightened. It was a tempting offer, but also felt like one he shouldn't take. If they had a goodbye kiss, it was only going to remind him all that he would miss after leaving, wouldn't it? Though Blaise did wonder, when had he turned into someone so unwilling to move on from the past? It wasn't like him.

But all he said was, "Of course. Since it's a goodbye kiss though – we should do it tomorrow."

Theo barked out a laugh. "Excellent point. Tomorrow then."

Tomorrow, it turned out, came faster than Theo had ever anticipated.

The goodbye kiss was mixed with longing, with slight desperation, with all the words they wanted to say but didn't. Because there were so many things that they each wanted tell the other, but ultimately didn't for various reasons.

"Stay safe, will you?" Blaise murmured.

"Don't I always?" Theo raised an eyebrow.

Blaise stared at him, as if he wanted to scoff. "If you say so." He finally said. "Hey – if this mess is ever resolved and things returned to – I don't know, normal – again, we should have a drink together or something."

Theo definitely wanted more than drinks. A hell lot more. But he just let his gaze lingered on Blaise for a moment, and shrugged easily as he smirked, "Only if you're buying, Zabini."

Blaise knew that if he stayed any moment longer, just the thought of missing that faint smirk that always looked so delicious on Theo's lips would probably prevent him from ever leaving. He had to leave now. "Fine, Nott," he huffed a little as he picked up his things and turned to leave.

Theo watched Blaise walked away, and stood there gazing at the empty space for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://ff-sunset-oasis.tumblr.com)


End file.
